Wonderful World of Boboiboy: Lost in Wonderland
by Sia Atlanta
Summary: Gempa, Taufan, dan Halilintar terjebak di sebuah negeri ajaib yang aneh, dan mereka harus mencari jalan untuk kembali pulang, berhasilkah mereka? Versi Boboiboy Alice in Wonderland. Fantasy/Adventure. No pair.


**Aku dapat inspirasi ini saat lagi ngebongkar-bongkar isi file laptopku, eh nemu deh beberapa film fantasi seperti The Chronicles of Narnia, Alice in Wonderland, Golden Compass, Jumanji, Frozen dan lain-lain, aku pengen buat ulang film ini versi Boboiboy tapi mungkin agak berbeda atau malahan sangat berbeda dari aslinya hahaha…**

**Setelah aku pikir-pikir, buat pertama Alice in Wonderland dulu deh.,**

**Atau jadi Boboiboy in Wonderland.. tapi ini bukan crossover ya.**

**Ok happy reading, ^^**

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik animonsta. Alice in wonderland gak tahu punya siapa #plak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter one part one: Lost in Wonderland (The Cold War of Heart Queen)**

Siang hari yang cerah, Tampak ketiga anak yang kelihatannya kembar sedang bermain bersama,

Tidak bersama juga sih.. mereka bertiga kelihatan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, si kembar pertama bernama Gempa sedang asyik memberi makan seekor anak kucing, kembaran kedua, Taufan memetik bunga dan menaruhnya di keranjang.

Dan kembaran tertua hanya melihat mereka. Sesekali menyembunyikan wajahnya di telapak tangannya karena ia mengantuk, tak lama kemudian terdengar pekikan Gempa.

"Hei lihat ada kelinci putih..!" Serunya sambil menunjuk seekor kelinci putih, di leher kelinci itu ada sebuah kalung jam.

"Eh iya, kejar yuk.. gemesin banget.." Ujar Taufan.

Kedua kakak beradik itu pun mengejar kelinci itu..

Halilintar tersentak melihat kedua adiknya sudah hilang dari pandangannya, ia pun bangkit dan segera menyusul mereka.

"Taufan! Gempa! Tunggu.."

Gempa dan Taufan masuk (tepatnya jatuh) ke dalam sebuah lubang yang berukuran lumayan besar tempat kelinci itu menjatuhkan dirinya secara sengaja.

Halilintar berdiri dengan wajah pucat di pinggir lubang itu.

"Gempa! Taufan!" Panggilnya, tapi tak ada jawaban yang ada hanyalah gema suara Halilintar sendiri.

Halilintar pun ikut masuk ke dalam lubang itu.

~oOo~

Ada kursi melayang di udara, ada jam, warna yang berubah-ubah, dan kenapa ia belum jatuh-jatuh juga? Gravitasi disini lemah sekali bagai ada di bulan, Halilintar menatap bingung ke sekelilingnya, semuanya terasa aneh di lubang ini. Dan dimana Gempa dan Taufan?

Tak lama kemudian ia pun jatuh ke sebuah hutan yang aneh, pohon-pohonnya berwarna hitam menakutkan dan akarnya bergelung-gelung, udara disitu dingin dan berkabut, ia pun perlahan bangkit tapi merasa aneh.

Baju nya terganti,

Tadinya ia memakai pakaian seperti biasa, di tambah jaket dan topinya yang berwarna hitam merah, tapi kini ia hanya memakai baju yang serba hitam, dan kemana pula perginya topi itu? Entahlah, ia masih bingung apalagi dengan tempat ini.

Halilintar pun berjalan hati-hati menuju arah selatan, ia ingin mencari Gempa dan Taufan, sampai akhirnya terdengar sebuah teriakan dari kedua anak laki-laki.

"Kak Taufan! Kejar dia!"

"Iya! Kamu dari sana Gempa…"

Halilintar yakin kalau itu kedua adiknya yang sedang ia cari, ia pun lekas menuju tempat asal teriakan itu, apakah yang mereka kejar? Apa kelinci warna putih itu? Karena kelinci itulah Halilintar dan adik-adiknya terdampar ke tempat antah berantah yang entah apa namanya, dan ia tak yakin dapat keluar dari sini.

"Gempa! Taufan! Kalian ngapain sih.. ngejar kelinci itu?" Omel Halilintar begitu menemukan adiknya, didapati sedang memojokkan kelinci.

"Eh, kak Hali, kok bisa ada disini juga..?" Tanya Taufan heran.

Halilintar hanya mendengus.

"Kau lihat, tadi kita masuk lewat mana?" Halilintar bertanya.

"Lewat sebuah lubang.." Jawab Gempa dan Taufan.

Halilintar pun menyeret kedua adiknya ke tempat ia terdampar tadi, lubang itu sudah hilang.

"Lihat! Lubangnya gak ada lagi.. gimana mau pulang?" Tanya Halilintar kesal.

Gempa dan Taufan saling berpandangan, mereka agak merasa bersalah karena sudah (secara tak langsung) menyeret kakak tertua mereka untuk ikut serta, jadinya ya seperti ini, mereka terperangkap di sebuah tempat yang aneh.

Halilintar menghela nafas dan menatap pakaian yang dikenakan Gempa dan Taufan, mereka memakai baju yang sama dengannya, hanya beda warna saja, Gempa warna coklat dan Taufan warna biru terang. Topi mereka juga hilang…

"Sudah kak.. jangan marah-marah ya, kita tanya dulu orang-orang disini.. tahu jalan pulang gak.." Usul Gempa sambil mulai berjalan lebih dalam ke dalam hutan itu.

"Jangan –jangan kita ada di wonderland, wow.." Ujar Taufan.

Halilintar hanya terdiam dan mulai mengikuti mereka berdua, mau tak mau, ia setuju juga dengan Taufan, jangan-jangan mereka ada di wonderland? Karena secara harfiah, mana ada lubang yang tiba-tiba bisa mengirim orang ke sebuah tempat yang aneh.

Saat sedang menunduk dan berfikir, Halilintar tertabrak Taufan yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Aduh.. kenapa sih?" Gerutu Halilintar, tapi tiba-tiba matanya membeku melihat pemandangan di depannya, begitupun Taufan dan Gempa.

Seekor ulat yang luar biasa besar (bahkan lebih besar dari mereka sendiri) sedang duduk santai sambil menghisap cerutu yang juga sangat besar, ia tampak santai sesekali bersenandung riang, di kaki-kaki ulat yang banyak itu dipakaikan sepatu-sepatu mirip milik kurcaci yang bentuknya meruncing, Halilintar tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia lihat di depannya saat ini.

"_Dripping out spinning around, I'm underground I felt down.. I felt down.. upside down and I can't stop it now_.."

Kembat tiga terdiam mendengar ulat besar itu bernyanyi.

"Ih.. kok bisa ya ulat nyanyi.." Bisik Taufan pada Gempa.

"Gak tau.." Balas Gempa.

Tak lama kemudian ulat itu menoleh kearah mereka, mungkin terusik dengan bisikan Taufan dan Gempa, ulat itu merayap kearah mereka, Halilintar memandangnya dengan rasa jijik dan ngeri, ya.. dia memang jijik dengan ulat, apalagi yang sebesar ini, membuatnya merinding dan merasa mual.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini..!" Seru ulat itu pada mereka, mereka pun terbatuk-batuk karena asap cerutu menghampiri wajah mereka.

"Kami tak tahu kenapa bisa sampai disini.." Jawab Taufan.

"Siapa nama kalian?" Tanya ulat itu lagi, dengan nada tinggi, membuat Halilintar jengkel.

"Aku Taufan, ini adikku Gempa, yang itu kakak tertua kami, namanya Halilintar, kami ini kembar…" Taufan memperkenalkan.

Ulat itu mengangguk-angguk,

"Hei ulat..bagaimana cara keluar dari sini…?" Tanya Halilintar.

Ulat itu marah, "Bocah.. sopan sedikit pada yang lebih tua.." Omelnya.

"Bocah?! Hei ulat, umurku sudah lima belas tahun kau tahu, aku bukan bocah lagi.." Protes Halilintar tidak terima dipanggil 'bocah'.

"Ya terserah.."

"Sudah kak, biar aku saja yang tanya.." Kata Gempa.

Gempa pun menghampiri ulat itu, "Maafkan aku tuan ulat.. tolong beri tahu kami cara keluar dari sini, kalau kami tak cepat pergi, nanti orang tua kami panik mencari kami…" Pinta Gempa.

Ulat itu kembali menghisap cerutunya.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul sekumpulan kabut biru mengelilingi ulat itu, Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa menjauhinya dan mengamati.

"Jawabannya ada pada kalian sendiri, kanan jadi kecil, kiri jadi besar.. kalian harus percaya pada diri masing-masing, percayalah dalam menemukan perjalanan pulang untuk keluar dari negeri yang penuh keajaiban ini, membutuhkan kerja keras, karena kalian akan dihadapkan pada masalah memilih jalan, pesta teh yang aneh, kucing yang bisa bicara, dan banyak lagi.."

Mereka terdiam dan mendengarkan, Taufan mencatatkan yang diocehkan ulat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, kabut biru di sekitar mereka menipis, dan ulat itu telah berubah menjadi kupu-kupu besar yang sangat cantik, dengan warna biru neon yang indah serta guratan-guratan hitam.

Mereka mendecak kagum, bahkan Halilintar..

Kupu-kupu itu terbang menjauh,

"Ingatlah.. kalian harus percaya! Itu saja kuncinya.. kalian harus percaya pada keajaiban negeri ini.." Serunya saat di kejauhan.

~oOo~

Si kembar tiga pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kearah barat, mereka menemukan sekumpulan jamur yang sangat besar, tapi jamur itu tersusun rapi, di kanan jamur itu berwarna merah, sedangkan di kiri berwarna biru di tengah-tengahnya terdapat jalan setapak yang menuju sebuah pintu yang sangat kecil.

Intinya, tempat itu berjalan buntu, dan tak ada jalan lain selain pintu itu.

"Oh ya aku ingat, kata ulat.. eh kupu-kupu itu, kanan jadi besar, kiri jadi kecil.." Kata Taufan.

"Terus?" Halilintar bingung.

"Mungkin gini.." Taufan pun mengambil jamur kanan yang berwarna merah dan memakannya.

"Kak jangan makan sembarangan.. siapa tau aja beracun.." Kata Gempa terkejut.

Tiba-tiba Taufan berubah menjadi sangat besar dan tinggi, Halilintar dan Gempa pun muat dalam genggamannya.

"Yey! Aku raksasa! Hahaha!" Tawa Taufan membahana.

Halilintar menggeleng-geleng, ia benar-benar shock dan hampir pingsan.

"Kak.. coba makan yang warna biru.." Gempa menyodorkan jamur biru pada Taufan, Taufan pun membungkuk untuk mengambil dan memakannya.

Taufan berubah menjadi sangat kecil, mungkin sebesar anak ayam.

Halilintar dan Gempa tertawa, Taufan cemberut.

"Hei, jangan kayak gitu dong, kalian makan juga jamur birunya, terus masuk ke pintu kecil ini.." Kata Taufan sambil menunjuk pintu kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Itu jalan satu-satunya untuk keluar dari sini

Halilintar dan Gempa mengangguk setuju, tapi sebelum itu, mereka mengambil jamur biru dan merah itu untuk jaga-jaga.

Mereka pun memakan jamur biru dan menjadi kecil seperti Taufan, dan masuk kedalam pintu kecil itu, ternyata dibaliknya ada kebun bunga yang sangat indah, dan dipenuhi bunga raksasa yang cantik, ya.. tidak raksasa sih, bunga itu berukuran normal.. hanya saja karena mereka berubah menjadi kecil, bunga itu kelihatannya besar sekali.

Dan anehnya, bunga itu bisa bicara…

"Halo lilly manis.. darimana kalian.." Tanya sebuah bunga mawar, daunnya yang terlihat seperti tangan membelai pipi Taufan.

"Lilly?" Tanya Gempa.

"Ya, kalian bunga lilly yang sangat manis, darimana asal kalian?" Bunga lavender bertanya.

"Kami bukan bunga lilly.." Kata Halilintar, ia merasa kesal karena perkataan bunga mawar itu sangat aneh dan konyol.

"Oh kalau begitu kalian bunga apa?" Tanya mawar lagi.

"Kami bukan bu.."

"Sudah-sudah, kenapa kalian mengganggu pendatang baru, seharusnya kita menyambut mereka dengan nyanyian kita bukan?" Sela setangkai bunga matahari yang besar, kelihatannya ia adalah pemimpin kebun bunga ini.

"Sekarang-sekarang sayang, duduklah dengan santai di akar pohon itu kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang indah untuk kalian.." Kata si bunga matahari, Taufan dan Gempa pun menuruti saja, sedangkan Halilintar mau tak mau ikut duduk di akar pohon yang ditunjuk bunga matahari.

Bunga matahari berdiri di paling depan, memberi aba-aba pada seluruh bunga di kebun untuk bernyanyi.

"_Satu dua tiga, air hujan menetes dari langit yang menangis, membasahi kami dan memberi kami kehidupan, para lebah menghinggapi kami sehingga kami berkembang biak, walaupun kami disengat panasnya matahari.. dihujami tajamnya dingin hujan, kami kan tegak berdiri di dunia bawah tanah yang penuh keajaiban dunia ini.. aman tenang.."_

Halilintar, Taufan dan Gempa saling berpandangan mendengar nyanyian para bunga itu, kedengaran dari liriknya ini lagu yang ceria, tapi nadanya terdengar begitu memilukan dan hampir membuat mereka menangis, tak terkecuali Halilintar.

"_Satu dua tiga, manusia tak mempecayai negeri ini, kami bersyukur pada tuhan, karena mereka hanyalah makhluk hina di kuil-kuil dustamu, imajinasi mereka pendek, akal mereka tidak ada, dan negeri ini aman tanpa dijamah mereka.."_

"_Satu dua tiga, tapi negeri bawah tanah ini mulai bahaya, dikuasai hati yang jahat dan penuh nafsu penguasa, tolonglah kami.. tolonglah.."_

Di akhir lagu mereka tak lagi mendengar suara-suara bunga itu lagi, yang terdengar hanya suara seperti kaset yang rusak dan TV yang bersemut.

"Lagu sudah berakhir.." Si matahari dan teman-teman bunganya membungkuk memberi hormat, Taufan dan Gempa bertepuk tangan, Halilintar juga tapi terpaksa.

"Nah, kalian tadi belum menjawab pertanyaan kami, kata kalian, kalian ini bukan bunga lilly, jadi kalian bunga apa?" Tanya bunga matahari.

"Sebenarnya kami bukan bu.."

"Kalian kelihatannya bunga yang sangat aneh, warna kalian aneh begitu juga dengan bentuk kalian.. kelopak dan tangkai serta daun kalian kemana?" Bunga krisan mendekati mereka.

Halilintar merasa jengkel setengah mati,

"HEI.. MAKANYA DENGAR! KAMI INI BUKAN BUNGA! MENGERTI TIDAK?!" Bentak Halilintar, kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Oh astaga tuhan! Kalian ini rumput liar menjauh dari kami!" Pekik bunga matahri.

"Kami bukan rumput liar!" Protes Taufan.

Para bunga itu pun berbondong-bondong mengeluarkan mereka bertiga dari kebun dan melempar mereka ke sebuah tempat.

"Huh.. lihat saja nanti, waktu aku sudah besar kembali, akan kucabut kalian semua.." Gerutu Halilintar kesal, karena mereka dilempar ke tempat becek, jadi bajunya kotor dan basah oleh lumpur.

"Eh ini dimana?" Gumam Gempa agak takut, karena tempat itu sangat aneh, sangat gelap, lembab dan dipenuhi lumut.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sekumpulan suara yang berasal dari sesuatu yang sangat banyak.. membuat mereka ketakutan.

Lalu, keluarlah sekumpulan kelelawar berbentuk aneh seperti payung menyerbu mereka bertiga, bahkan wajah Halilintar dicakari sampa bergores bahkan berdarah. Mereka pun lari sekencang-kencangnya kearah timur, berharap akan lolos dari kelelawar aneh itu.

"Huh.. aduh aku capek.." Keluh Halilintar sambil terduduk, dari tadi ia berjalan terus sambil lari, kakinya jadi mati rasa,

Kini mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang penuh jalan warna-warni dan jalan itu berkilau terang.. sangat menyilaukan, ada warna emas, biru, merah, ungu, hijau dan banyak lagi.

Halilintar sampai pusing sendiri melihatnya.

"Kita harus pilih salah satu dari jalan ini kalau mau pulang.." Kata Gempa.

"Tapi yang mana?" Tanya Taufan.

Gempa terdiam, ia juga bingung, semua kejadian sebelumnya membuat otaknya jadi lelah dan buntu, ia tak dapat berpikir jernih.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah gumaman kecil.

"Astaga.. aku terlambat.. aku terlambat.."

Halilintar menoleh mencari asal gumaman itu, ternyata dari seekor kelinci putih yang memegang arloji.

Tunggu, kelinci itu?!

Kelinci itu pun lari ke jalan yang berwarna emas, Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa spontan mengikutinya.

"Tapi kenapa harus emas?" Tanya Taufan.

"Udah gak usah bawel, ikutin aja kelincinya.." Omel Halilintar.

Mereka terus berlari mengukuti kelinci itu, walaupu rasanya kaki mereka tak kuat lagi.

Dan jalan itu mengarah ke..

To be Continue..

**Hehe.. gimana? Jelek ya pasti, dan aku gak ngikutin jalan cerita Alice yang sebenarnya, cuman aku masukin juga sih beberapa idenya.**

**Karena imajinasiku yang payah jadi gimana gitu..**

**Silahkan review kalau mau.. ^^**

**Note:**

**Oh ya aku mau tanya, disini ada nggak sih author laki-laki atau readers laki-laki, aku penasaran soalnya.. **** :v**


End file.
